


Brer Rabbit Vs. Coyote

by 5pheonixsoul5



Category: Brer Rabbit - Fandom, Coyote - Fandom, Folktale - Fandom
Genre: Spin off of The Tortoise and the Hare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5pheonixsoul5/pseuds/5pheonixsoul5
Summary: Another folktale drabble! Which folktale will win? Brer Rabbit or Coyote? Read and find out!





	Brer Rabbit Vs. Coyote

* * *

Who will cave first Brer Rabbit or Coyote. Both could win. Coyote tries to force Mr. Rabbit into the Devil’s forest by using fire. But Brer Rabbit escapes! Brer Rabbit has the attention of Coyote. Can he lure the mutt into the forest with food? Brer knows that Coyote can’t resist for long. It’s only a matter of time, people, before he caves. Satisfy hunger to win the bet? Or, will Brer Rabbit fall to Coyote’s tricks? LOOK! There you go, the public has it! Brer Rabbit has done it! I guess a coyote’s hunger will always be its downfall!


End file.
